


a kiss for you, my love

by Nebbles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Pillow Talk, Scar Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: Stray locks of silver hair made their way through Ignatz’s fingers, and Ashe was more than happy to lean into the touch. Upon caressing his cheek, Ashe took the hand in his own, and placed a gentle kiss upon its palm.There were few scars that laid their way across Ignatz’s hands; it’d be more accurate to call them nicks and cuts at best. Calluses decorated his fingertips, still softening from years of war. No matter the marred skin, Ashe still found them beautiful. Their hands bore the same marks, evidence they’d survived together. Yet such hands were not meant to incur bloodshed; they were crafted for moments such as these.“They’ve healed rather well,” Ignatz commented as his fingers curled around Ashe’s, “as have yours.”-----On a cozy winter's night, Ashe and Ignatz recall how they got their scars, how they got them protecting one another, and how it's made their love stronger ever since.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	a kiss for you, my love

The snowfall seemed softer, somehow, in the way it swirled outside their bedroom window as stray flakes clung to the pane. The world was quiet, but in a comforting manner as Ashe focused on the little things. The crackle of the fireplace, the soft glow of candlelight, and how handsome Ignatz looked as it bathed him in a gentle orange.

A nest of blankets protected them from the cold that nipped at the castle walls, and it’s what had led to such a gentle night. Ignatz had been standing by the window, admiring the scenery before Ashe had snuck up behind him with a warm blanket, nuzzling into his shoulder with a few kisses. After capturing him in an embrace, a soft suggestion of intimacy was given, as a way to keep the chill at bay.

Their love making was gentle as ever, full of soft words and languid kisses, touches full of endless adoration. Every freckle upon Ashe’s body was doted upon with the utmost care, soft praises whispered against them, Ignatz’s breath warm with each exaltation breathed upon his skin. Ashe returned every word as declarations of love melted into the air. 

It was as if Ignatz was worshipping him in lieu, as if he had replaced the pedestal the Goddess used to rest upon. Ashe's mind was in a warm heat, enrobed in the dulcet tones of praise, and could only weakly mumble out Ignatz's name in reply. 

Ashe found himself speechless, mind still full of hazy cobwebs of pleasure as Ignatz’s hand ran down his back. He could only return the soft smile his lover offered him, eyes half-lidded in a fond gaze. In the gentle firelight, Ashe swore he saw flecks of amber in Ignatz’s eyes, and it reminded him of warm honey.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ignatz murmured, “I find myself unable to do anything but admire you, love.”

Ignatz was always one to give gentle compliments, but they felt more loving during and after sex, the way his voice was softer, sweeter. 

“I should be telling you that,” his voice still carried a sense of wonder, “you look so handsome.”

Stray locks of silver hair made their way through Ignatz’s fingers, and Ashe was more than happy to lean into the touch. Upon caressing his cheek, Ashe took the hand in his own, and placed a gentle kiss upon its palm. 

There were few scars that laid their way across Ignatz’s hands; it’d be more accurate to call them nicks and cuts at best. Calluses decorated his fingertips, still softening from years of war. No matter the marred skin, Ashe still found them beautiful. Their hands bore the same marks, evidence they’d survived together. Yet such hands were not meant to incur bloodshed; they were crafted for moments such as these.

“They’ve healed rather well,” Ignatz commented as his fingers curled around Ashe’s, “as have yours.” 

“I’m happier for it.” Ashe placed slow, soft kisses against their conjoined hands. “I would hate for you to be unable to paint if your hands were in too much pain.”

Ignatz shook his head as he shifted closer (which was a feat of its own, taking the centimeters of space into consideration) to place a gentle kiss upon Ashe’s brow. “Were that a worry, I would have sought out a healer. I promise, dear, you can relax. I’m not in pain anymore.”

The scars to worry about, the ones that hurt were painted across their shoulders and chest, from the hungry weapons of enemy soldiers. Ashe’s eyes traced over one that streaked across Ignatz’s shoulder, and offered it a careful touch. Watchful eyes monitored Ignatz’s expression, and upon seeing he looked at ease, Ashe leaned forward to press his lips against it. 

A gentle noise, one of pure bliss, escaped into the night air. Ashe continued the soft kisses with a smile, ensuring each inch of skin felt appreciated. It was his turn to worship his love in kind, even with just reverent kisses. Words felt unneeded in such softness. 

The further Ignatz’s hand curled in Ashe’s hair, the more he smiled against each scar. Importance was held in each act of love, replacing the painful memories with ones of adoration, to act as if the pain was never present in the first place.

A larger scar rested on Ignatz’s back, one earned in a selfless act to protect Ashe from a stray blade. After proper care in the infirmary, Ashe had still tended it to with homemade salves, alongside wishes he didn’t have to bear something so painful. He swore a soft hitch of Ignatz’s breath was heard, and immediately he pulled away from the other.

“Are you alright?” Ashe studied his expression, and made no attempt to mask the worry in his own. “I know that one’s still sensitive at times.”

“You’re alright. It doesn’t hurt as much as it used to.” Ignatz gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “I got that scar protecting you, Ashe. I can wear it with pride.”

His eyes never left Ignatz as the Thoron scar on his arm began to sting.

He’d reacted quickly enough to push the other out of the way, and had given a cry in pain as thunder magic surged through his arm, rendering it useless. Numbness had begun to chew at his muscles, awash with uncomfortable sensation. 

There was little he remembered after the first strike. He had woken up in the infirmary after the skirmish came to its end with a worried Ignatz, eyes brimming with tears, looking down at him with a heartbreaking expression. Bandages had covered his entire arm, and due to Mercedes’ quick work, he was told, the risk of losing its use never arose, but the scars were to remain. He had protected Ignatz, and still had the gift of life.

Despite all the pain, what it took to make him regain feeling in that arm once more, not a single regret festered in his heart. 

“I know that look on your face.” It was hard to hide from those perceptive eyes, even if Ashe wasn’t attempting to. Ignatz broke the hold on their hands to slide his fingers up Ashe’s arm. Languid kisses began to follow each touch, as if each one was able to sap the pain away. “I’ve said this before, but this scar doesn’t make you any less beautiful.”

The scar unfurled in a fern pattern that wove around his freckles, a faint red to contrast pale skin. He made an idle joke on how he made art protecting a masterpiece, to which Ignatz nearly burst into tears over. (Somehow, that’s what his mind chose to make him remember.) 

“No matter how often you say such words, I still can’t believe they’re for me.” Modest as ever, Ashe still felt so plain compared to Ignatz, who felt so special in ways he could admire until the end of time. “It hasn’t acted up like this in some time.”

“Who else would they be for?” More kisses are given, loving as ever. “The Goddess knows how much I adore you.”

That phrase dared to make Ashe melt into the mattress once more. 

“I’ll always ensure to give this scar the care it deserves.” Ignatz’s lips met his once more, “and I know you’ll always return the favor.”

“I swore to be at your side for every happy moment and hardship, and everything in between.” Another yawn left Ashe as he sleepily recalled his vows, relaxed as Ignatz’s fingers continued their delicate dance upon his arm. “I don’t think our scars make us any less of a person, if that makes sense.”

They were unpleasant to look at, and the memories of them were less than kind, but that never stopped the pair from living.

“I understand what you mean by that, yes.” Ignatz’s lips drifted over the puckered skin once more. “They hurt, but they’re proof of our survival. That we’re unstoppable together, as you once said.”

“It may bother me from time to time, but that’s the worst of it.” Ignatz settled next to him on the pillow once more, and adjusted the blankets to cocoon around their bodies. “And I know I can rely on you to help me through it.”

Ignatz carried a propensity for magic, after all, and was able to use faith magic to help the buzzing on the days it acted up. When the pain felt uncomfortably warm, worse than the sting of a sunburn, hands cooled by ice magic would offer their soothing touch. While he commonly deferred to his bow for combat, his skill in reason came in handy as well. 

In his sleepy stupor, Ashe couldn’t help but wonder where his latent talent came from. To be good with both a physical weapon and magic… truly, Ignatz was very skilled. While always happy to think highly of him, again, every feeling in his heart felt brighter than ever.

“I think we should get some rest.” Ah, Ignatz had caught him staring! “We can admire each other in the morning.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Ashe settled against his chest, and pressed a gentle kiss to it as his eyes finally slipped shut. “Good night, dear. I love you.”

The sentiment was returned, warm as ever, as Ashe began to drift off with a smile, mind filled with thoughts with nothing but his love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
